The seal of the Green Dragon
by Thunder'sHope
Summary: After being on the other side of the gate for 16 years, Ed finds himself returning to Amestris after an old foe kidnaps his two children. In Amestris however Al has been searching for a way to find his brother. Post movie, mild swearing, and AlxWin.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so just to clarify some things, Alfons didn't die from a bullet wound and Alphonse never came over with Ed. I know it sounds weird but it makes sense... eventually... Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review!

Thank you! ;)

* * *

><p>The secretary dropped the paperwork onto Ed's desk with a resounding bang. "Mr. Elric, I will tell you this for the last time. You need to start filling these forms out or this company could lose major business."<p>

Ed looked up from where his head lay on top of a book on the history of alchemy in the Middle Ages. "You think you could have been a little nicer about that Mrs. Rita? I was just starting to fall asleep…"

The women looked down at him with a fiery gaze, "I mean it Mr. Elric, get this paperwork done now or I will make you."

With that she spun on her heals and charged out the door. "Bitch," Ed mumbled under his breath, "I now understand why Roy always wanted an excuse to leave his office…" He instantly regretted the statement as he began to remember his past, the past he had hoped to lock away forever.

It had been 16 years. 16 years since the famous Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, sealed away his only chance of ever going back to Amestris, of ever seeing his brothers smiling face again. Alphonse. To Ed losing his brother for the second time was harder than the first. Even though he knew he was alive and well it pained him not being able to see his little brother grow up.

After he had gotten back from Amestris he had found Alfons Heiderich and Noah waiting for him. With the help of Alfons, they sealed the gate forever, while Roy sealed it one the other side. After that Noah had bid them good luck and had left them to go find her people. From there Ed and Alfons visited every doctor they could find until finally they found a medicine that cured Alfons's lung problem. For the next year Ed had lived with Alfons trying to cope with the guilt of not letting Alphonse come with him.

Then he meet her. Her with her flowing red hair and bright hazel eyes. Her with her kind words and joyous laughter. Her, Rosalind Thompson. Ed's life began to revolve around Rosalind, and before he knew it he was head over heels in love with her.

She was the daughter of a rich American who had come to Germany to hire Alfonse and Edward to work for him. At first Heiderich had been hesitant working for him, but after seeing what his pay would be he was quite enthusiastic about the job.

With little worry the two had moved to America, and a year later Ed got married. And the thing about marriage is that it can influence little miracles. The healing of hearts, the love of others, and in Ed's case his little miracle named Christine Winifred Elric. He loved his little Chris, and often told himself he was becoming to much like Hughes

Soon, with the help of Mr. Thompson, Ed and Alfons opened their own rocketry company. Making much more money than the average business, Ed felt as if the world couldn't get any better. But the thing about good things is that they don't last.

When Christine had turned eight years of age, Mr. Thompson died of a heart attack. The news was very badly taken by Rosalind, who was pregnant with Ed's second child, and she constantly slipped in and out of depression. Finally she died in labor after giving birth to a baby boy, Tobi Alan Elric.

The shock of losing Rosalind nearly caused Ed to give up all together, and he probably would have if it hadn't been for Alfons's constant support and friendship.

Years passed and before Ed knew it he was 34 with a 14 year old daughter and 6 year old son. Alfons was still a bachelor and worked with Ed in their ever growing company.

He had everything he could ever wanted, but still something was missing and it gnawed at him and left an empty hole in his soul.

16 years. 16 years was to long without Al.

Ed sat back in his chair and sighed long and hard, thinking about the adventures him and Alphonse had shared. He was so deep and thought that the ringing of the phone made him jump. He answered with a heavy tone, "Hello?" He listened to the voice on the other end and his brow scrunched tighter with each word. "She did what?"

* * *

><p>"So care to tell me what really happened?" Ed watched his daughter intently as she hung her head in shame. They were walking back from her high school after Ed had picked up Chris from the office.<p>

"I just got into a fight that's all…," she mumbled tugging at her long braid.

Walking side by side the two could barely pass as related. Chris with her long reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes, and Ed with his long golden hair pulled back and his matching colored eyes. But that was the only thing that separated the two, for Chris could easily match her father in being temperamental and stubborn.

"That's all? Hmmm… and how did this fight start?"

"It just started, alright," Chris snapped. With that she stormed off towards her father's 1937 Cadillac V-16, opened the door, and slammed it shut.

While most fathers would have stood shocked or furious, Ed just sighed and slowly made his way over to the vehicle. He opened the driver's door and didn't even glance at his fuming daughter. He sat down, put the keys into the car, and started the ignition. Then he pulled out of the parking lot thinking about the last 15 minutes…

* * *

><p>… "Mr. Elric I must protest, the behavior of you daughter is inexcusable." Edward leaned back in his seat at the table in the principal's office.<p>

He cocked his eyebrow, "So are you telling me fights are a rare thing?"

"No but…," the principal pointed to the two teenagers who sat nearby, "This isn't exactly your normal fight."

The girl, Chris, had her head down, her eyes fixed on her muddy white blouse and gray skirt. The boy was also muddy but looked as if he had been trampled by a horse. Bruises covered his arms, with were complemented by a black eye and bloody nose.

Ed let out a nervous laugh and pulled at his red shirt's collar. "Well you know, kids will be kids."

The principal, not amused, sighed, "Let me give it to you straight. Christine is suspended for a month and if she wishes to return to this school she needs to be prepared not the preform such actions as of today."

Before Ed could put in so much as a word, the principal waved his hand, "You and you daughter are excused, Mr. Elric…"…

* * *

><p>… Ed turned his attention back to the road. "So dad, where are we going?"<p>

Ed glanced at his daughter was still tuned away, staring out the window.

"You'll see," Ed said with a grin.

The car drove on until it finally reached the outer city limits. Ed parked the car on the edge of a nearby field and got out. He waited patiently until he heard the sound of the passenger side door slam shut.

"So why did you bring me here," Chris asked quietly.

"Scream," he replied.

"What?"

"Scream, yell, swear do whatever no one can hear you here." Chris looked at him incredulously, "Seriously?" She turned toward the field and exploded, "Dumb ass! Good for nothing moron! Liar!"

The insults seemed to float across the lifeless field and somewhere far from view. When Chris was finally finished she had tears in her eyes and her voice raw. As she stood panting for breath Ed came up and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Ready to tell me what happened?"

Chris let out a sob, "He said that mom killed herself, that you were crazy and depressed, and the only reason you haven't killed yourself is that I look exactly like her. I couldn't control myself I just…" She broke down, and cried into his shirt.

Ed fumed and held back from racing back to the school and beating the boy to a bloody pulp. With as much control as he could muster he led Chris to the car, "I'm sorry… I understand why you did what you did."

"I shouldn't have fought though… I threw the first blow," she mumbled into his shirt. Ed opened the passenger door and sat Chris down in the seat. He kneeled down to Chris's eye level, "No you may have thrown the first physical blow but he threw the first verbal punch."

He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a knowing look that only parents can give. "To be honest I would've done the same thing."

With that said he stood up, walked over to the driver's side and got in. He looked over and ruffled Chris's hair in a loving fashion. "Let's go back to the house, I asked Alfons to pick up Tobi, so they should both be there."

* * *

><p>To be honest I didn't think the chapter turned out as well as I thought it would, but you know. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This is Thunder'sHope again! Sorry I havn't updated sooner, but exams are coming up so I have to study. Thank you for the reviews, there what fuel my writing passion. Anyway, I don't own anything except my OCs and thats about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The house that Ed had spoken about wasn't exactly a house. It was more of a massive mansion, full of riches that the late Mr. Thompson and Rosalind had added, since it was in their family's estate.<p>

The mansion itself was of a dark red brick with white bordered windows. It was circled by a wide variety of flowers from all over the world and was taken care by one of the best gardeners money could buy. It was only natural that the grass was a deep green, and the fence surrounding the house to be a glimmering copper.

But it was the inside of the mansion that was the most stunning. Rosalind had often added to the mansion's enterer making it as modern as possible. And she had done an amazing job with the place. The dining room was glided with gold, and had a cherry wood tables and chairs. The office, bedrooms, and ballroom were also designed in the same fashion with their own differences, and items of decoration. The Thompson's had prided in the house especially the dining room and often told guests just how much.

But it was the library that Ed prized the most, full of its secrets and knowledge. Just the smell of the old pages could put a smile on Ed's face after a hard day's work. It was there that he studied about this world's past with alchemy. It was where he first taught his daughter and son how to read, so the place held a number of cherished memories.

So as Ed pulled into the drive way that lead to the estate he couldn't help but grin at the thought of curling up in a corner and opening a book. When the car rolled to a stop Ed turned to his daughter, "Home sweet home."

She grumbled something unintelligible but he could tell she was thinking the same thing. As soon as the two walked into the mansion, the noise of pattering feet could be heard coming fast. A little boy came flying into the main area of the house. He raced passed Ed without a single glance and wrapped his arms tightly around Chris's legs.

"Hello Tobi," she said.

Tobi looked up at her with sad gold eyes, "Why is Chrissie sad? Why was she crying?"

Tobi was a miniature clone of his father in his looks, with soft golden hair and eyes. But in temperament he was gentle and shy like his mother, with an odd tendency to understand others feeling even if they had just met. So it didn't surprise his sister at all that he knew she was upset.

"I just got teased, that's all…"

"By the looks of how upset your brother and father are, I wouldn't say a little," said a voice.

Ed frowned as Alfons Heiderich entered the room, "I'm not upset."

"Hey Uncle Fonz," Chris chirped.

When Christine had been about two years old, she had trouble saying Alfons's name so she had decided to call him 'Fonz', and the name had stuck ever since.

The man smiled at her, his bright blue eyes twinkling warmly. "Hi, Chris, so what did you do this time?"

Ed glared at his friend, "You sound like you're praising her."

Alfons's brushed his pale blond hair out of his face. "Well it depends, if she accidentally blew something up in chemistry then it might be partially my fault…"

Ed sighed and shook his head, "I don't even what to know."

Since the day Chris had shown an interest in rocketry, Alfons had been teaching her all the different chemical combinations and technological ways to build rockets. From there Chris had learned how to make bombs to hot wiring a car.

"So what did you do," Tobi asked still clinging to Chris's legs.

"I got in a fight that's all, nothing to worry about." Chris tried her hardest to reassure Tobi with a quiet smile. Thankfully for her she was good at masking her feelings like her father, for the boy smiled back and let go of her legs.

But her act didn't work with her father as well, Ed could tell she was fighting emotions on the inside. He made momentary eye contact with her and gave Chris a knowing look accompanied by a small, sad smile.

She smiled back, then turned her attention her back to Tobi, "So what did you today?"

The little boy immediately got excited, and started to bounce up and down. "We got to paint today! I painted a kitty, you want to see?"

Chris didn't even have time to answer before Tobi grabbed her hand and started to drag her to his room.

After they left Ed collapsed into a nearby chair and leaned back with a tored sigh. Alfons pulled up a chair next to him, "Hard day?"

"You have no idea."

"Mrs. Rita again I'm guessing," his friend said with an amused look.

"The woman is going to be the end of me I swear," Ed said expressing his annoyance, "If I have to deal with one more of her lectures…" Ed changed his voice to Mrs. Rita's condescending tone, "Mr. Elric do this, Mr. Elric where is that paper work I gave you, Mr. Elric if you don't come here this instant, Mr. Elric…"

"I get it, I get it," Alfons said laughing. Then he leaned forward, "You know, you could work with me in the factory more often. Then you wouldn't have to listen to her."

Ed gave Alfons a halfhearted smile, "The workers listen to you better than me, and every time I see those rockets…" Ed couldn't finish the statement and rested his head on his hands.

"It reminds you of what you left behind," Alfons sighed, "Look Ed, I've said this a million times but you need to forgive yourself for leaving your brother behind. You can't change the past or grieve in it, you have to move on."

At that point he stood up and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow okay? I need to get home and straighten some things up."

He started to walk away, when Ed lifted his head, "Thank you Alfons, I really don't deserve your friendship."

Alfon's smiled and he opened the front door, "Just don't beat yourself up about it, okay. See you tomorrow."

After Alfons left Ed got up and went to go relax in the library. As he passed a window on the way, he had the oddest feeling, like he was being watched. He turned to look out the window, and saw a black crow with violet eyes staring at him with a murderous look.

Before he could get a better look of it though it flew off into the sky leaving Ed with only his thoughts. With a shake of the head Ed tried to remove the feeling of uneasiness but for the rest of the night he still felt those violet eyes bearing into his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so how did you like it? Please review! Thanks again!<strong>

**Thunder'sHope**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm so sorry I havn't posted in awhile, things got hectic and the next thing you know its July. So here is chapter 3, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Seriously child! How long does it take to get ready to go?"<p>

Edward stood in front of the bathroom door, impatiently tapping his foot. Since his bedroom and Chris's where near each other they shared the same bathroom. So every morning it was a race to see who could get into shower first. This Saturday morning it was Chris who beat Ed to the bathroom. She was combing her long waist length hair as fast as a girl can, but Ed being very impatient in the mornings thought she was quite slow.

"Well if you can't wait a few more seconds go use Tobi's bathroom. Or maybe you could be patient for once in your life and wait! What do you need anyway?"

Ed leaned up against the door, "Don't talk to your father like that! And I need you to get out so I can go the bathroom and comb my hair. Or maybe you haven't seen how knotted it gets in the morning?"

Chris's voice sounded from the other side of the door, "Why don't you cut it? Then you can just run your hands through it like Tobi or Uncle Fonz."

"Because I don't want to! Now I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" He opened the door only to be hit in the face with a towel.

"Get out Dad!" But as she tried to slam the door in his face, Ed stopped it with his left foot.

"Damn it all child, all I need is my hairbrush!"

"I thought you said you needed to go to the bathroom," Chris yelled back.

"I was trying to get you out now at least give me my hairbrush."

The door creaked open revealing Chris fully clothed in a white shirt and gray pants, and her hair perfectly braided. With a cocky grin she handed him the hairbrush, "I'm done anyway."

Ed growled and lunged for her only to miss and stumble. Chris raced down the hallway and to the stairs that lead to the main room, laughing manically. Ed followed closely behind, waving his hairbrush at her, "Get back here you brat!"

As the two chased each other around the house, one very annoyed Alfons and one slightly impatient Tobi stood by the door waiting for them. Finally as the two rounded the corner that led into the main room, Alfons stuck out his foot and tripped the father and daughter. Sadly since it was Ed who was chasing Chris, he landed on top of her.

"Get off!" The muffled tone of Chris seemed extremely angry, so Ed figured it was only right to sit on her for a few more moments before finally getting up. After he got off Chris, he started to comb his hair and pull it back as if nothing had happened. Chris glared at him for a few moments then mumbling something about 'waiting in the car' before storming out.

"One of these days Ed she is just going to nail you right in the jaw," Alfons said watching through a window at the fuming daughter.

"I know," Ed said with a carless tone, "but until then I'll savor the moments I can tease her." He brushed his now pulled back hair off his shoulder, "But it probably didn't help that you tripped me."

"Don't you even start Edward Elric," Alfons said waving his hand threateningly, "You set this upon yourself."

The two stared at each other for a moment before they set out towards the vehicle. As Ed passed Chris he ruffled her hair and opened the door for her.

"Sorry," he murmured as she got into the car. A small smile appeared on her lips as she slipped into a seat next to Tobi.

"Don't worry, I'm not as mad anymore," she said. Ed shut the door then got into the driver's seat and started the ignition.

* * *

><p>The rocket factory itself did not look impressive from the outside. It was a simple, white factory building with a few smoke stacks here and there. The inside on the other hand was an amazing sight to see with its machinery all a buzz and the tall rockets that were being ready to be shipped to different places. As Alfons liked to say, 'It's a wonderland for all people and things that are related to rockets.' He was practically humming as they entered the factory doors, and were greeted by the smells of rocket fuel and other chemicals.<p>

As Ed and his family watched Alfons go on his own way to look over some newly built merchandise, a boy with flaming red hair raced over to them.

"Hey Boss," he said waving at Ed.

Edward smiled at the boy, "Hello Thomas, you're here early."

Thomas was a young boy who had come to work at the factory at age 6 after his parents had left him. Ed knew he couldn't allow a boy to work the dangerous machinery, so he had made him his personal assistant. He had made the boy help file folders and even trusted him enough to let him help with reattaching his automail, which he had told Thomas he had lost in a rocket accident. After a few years Ed had noticed the boy had a talent for automail after Thomas had shown him a detailed sketch of the mechanics that the boy believed powered his limbs. Whenever Ed's limbs broke the boy could easily fix them without fail. Besides being Ed's assistant he was also Chris's closest friends and Tobi's almost older brother.

"Well I heard that you were bringing Chris and Tobi today so…" Thomas grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I thought that maybe I would come in early so that I could have someone to talk to while I work."

Ed put on a fake pout, "What, I'm not good enough to talk to?"

"No I didn't mean that Boss…!"

Ed laughed at the boy's worried expression, "Don't worry about it I'm just joking!" Chris laughed and Tobi smiled as Thomas let out a sigh of relief. The four stood around laughing and talking for a while before Ed snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, I have your pay check Thomas," Ed said, "Chris could you go to my office and get it for me, take Tobi with you."

Chris nodded, took Tobi's hand, and headed towards Ed's office. It was on the other side of the building so that it was near one of the less noisy areas of the factory. Chris entered the office and shut the door behind her with a bang, and began searching for the pay check with Tobi.

All of a sudden Tobi seized up beside her with fear, and grabbed her leg shaking. Startled Chris looked up to see what scared her brother only to find her father standing there.

"Don't scare me like that," she said very annoyed, "And if you were coming here anyway why did you send us after the check?" As she continued to give the man a huge talk about 'how it's polite to make noise when you walk around people so not to end up with a broken nose' Tobi said something quietly.

Chris looked down at her still frightened brother, "What is it Tobi?"

"…Not Daddy… That's not Daddy…," the little boy squeaked out.

Chris's eyes flew up to the character that had once looked like Ed to see a young man with green hair and violet eyes smirking at her.

"Oh isn't this too bad, the little brat figured me out. I was going to have fun with this but noooo…," the man said sounding annoyed.

"Who the hell are you," Chris hissed pushing Tobi behind her protectively.

"Me? Why I'm your uncle or half uncle, didn't your father tell you about me?" Getting no answer but a glare the man continued, "Well that's a shame, I was sort of hoping for a nice family reunion but I guess it wasn't meant to be…"

"You're Envy, the homunculus, I remember now." Then Chris snarled, "What do you want with us?"

"Such a temper, it proves you're that pipsqueak's child. I mean you look nothing like him, at least your brother looks like him."

"What do you want with us," Chris repeated.

"Why I'm going to take you and your brother on a little trip, and if you behave I might just let you in on a little secret," Envy said as casually as if he was asking if they wanted to go to the park.

Tobi clutched his sister's pant leg tighter, "Chrissy, he feels evil. Don't trust him!"

Chris pushed her brother away from her and got into a fighting stance, "I wasn't planning too."

Envy just laughed, "I should've known it wasn't going to be that easy."

For a moment the two stood looking at each other, one with a look of hatred and the other one of ill content, and then Chris leaped forward. But before she could land a solid punch, Envy shifted into a beautiful woman with flowing red hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

Envy's voice sounded like the purest bell, "You wouldn't hurt your dear mother, would you love?"

For a split second Chris hesitated, and that was all Envy need to pin her to the ground with a bang.

"Run Tobi," Chris screamed at her brother. "Run Tobi! Get out of here! Go find Dad! Get out of here…" A sharp pain entered her and the last thing she remembered was Tobi's screams, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Screams.<p>

Ed could hear them, faint but there. He knew at once who was screaming and he rushed passed Thomas, who stood there very confused, and ran to his office.

As he approached he could here Tobi screaming, "Let me go! Let me go! Chrissy! Daddy!"

"Tobi," Ed yelled back.

Just as he opened the door to his office a bright blue flash filled his sight. When he finally could see, he found his office empty but not without clear signs of a struggle. Edward desperately searched the whole room until he came across a letter with a green dragon seal on it. It was addressed to 'The Fullmetal 'pipsqueak' Alchemist, Edward Elric'. He ripped it open just as Alfons tore into the room.

"I heard screaming, what happened!"

Edward didn't explain instead he read the letter, his hands shaking with fury.

Dear Pipsqueak,

You could guess my shock when I came back to this world to finish you off only to find that you had two children. The more I thought of it the more I realized how it would be much simpler and more convenient it would be to take them first before finishing you off. And the more I thought about it I decided I would take all of your family, including your precious brother Alphonse, so that I was sure you wouldn't back out. I'm ready to kill you Edward Elric, but I want you to suffer first. So if you truly love your family as you've always claimed you have, I have left you a gateway to this world for you to use to come and 'save' them from me. And maybe if you put up a good enough fight I might just let them live. Might.

Sincerely…

Ed crumpled up the letter and a roar escaped his throat, "ENVY!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? Please review and tell me!<strong>

**Thunder'sHope**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! School has been a serious pain lately so I havn't been able to think straight for the past month. So here is chapter 4 (which is extremely late and I appologize for that). Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chris struggled against Envy's strong grip, as he dragged her down a dark corridor. After passing out in her father's office she had awoken to find herself being carried into a dark building by her captor. So logically she did what any normal Elric would do in the same situation, she gave Envy hell.<p>

"Let me GO," she shrieked as she fought in Envy's arms.

"Would you just stay still," Envy hissed in her ear. "No one can hear you and this place is guarded, so it's not like you can escape sweetheart."

For a moment Chris paused, and then she looked up at Envy with eyes that blazed like fire. "Don't you dare call me that you… you…"

"You what, my dear," Envy said smirking."

"You damn palm tree head!"

"Oh, you wouldn't insult your father's half-brother now would you?"

"You're just a phony! You don't even have a right to say you're related to me," Chris screamed at him.

Something in Envy snapped, and he slammed her into the wall. "Don't get too cocky now Miss Elric or your brother might get hurt," he snarled in her ear. Chris's eyes widened with fear, and she fell silent before allowing Envy to drag her away.

Finally after what seemed like hours Envy stopped at a door, and took out a key. After opening it he shoved the girl onto the floor of the room. Then he looked at her with hatred, "If you don't want to talk to me, then maybe you'll want to talk to your other uncle."

With that said he closed the door with a bang, and locked it. Chris sprung forward and began to slam her fist on the door screaming, "You bastard! What have you done to Tobi? Come back in here and tell me you coward! Where is my brother!" After a few more cries of anger, she stopped and tears began to flow down her checks.

"Ummm… hello," a soft, yet strong voice said behind her.

Chris whirled around to see a man sitting on the floor across from her. From his looks he was in his late twenties, due to his still young looking face. He had dark golden hair that was pulled back like her father's, and had matching colored eyes. He wore a red coat with black pants and shirt.

"Who are you," she said quietly, still wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, who are you?"

* * *

><p>"I thought you said Envy was dead, Ed," Alfons said as he stared at the letter in his hands.<p>

Ed spun on his friend, eyes blazing, "The bastard was! I know for a fact he was since he was sacrificed to open the gate on this side! Someone must have been stupid enough… Damn!"

With a bang, he slammed his right hand into the office wall forming a large dent in it. "He took them Alfons. Christine and Tobi, my two children, he stole them from me the second I finally let my guard down." His arm fell back to his side, and he clutched his fists seething in anger.

Alfons watched him before looking back at the letter, "What does he mean by 'gateway'?"

"I don't know! Nothing he ever says makes sense!"

"Could he mean alchemy," questioned a small voice. The two men looked at the door of the office to see Thomas standing there his eyes cast down.

"How do you know about alchemy," Ed asked with a wary tone.

"Chris… she told me the stories about Amestris, how you got your automail, and alchemy, she even taught me how to speak Amestrian. She said it would be our secret way of speaking to each other," the boy said clearly nervous. "She said not to tell you since you didn't like people knowing, but she trusted me as her best friend so…"

Edward and Alfons gave each other a look before addressing the boy, "Since you have stayed quiet this long I believe we can trust you. Besides it will make this whole ordeal a lot easier."

Hope shone in Thomas's eyes and a huge grin broke out on his face. "Thank you, Boss! If there is anything I can do to help just let me know."

"Right now the only thing we can do is search for clues, and since Envy didn't leave the room their probably right in front of us," Ed said his eyes wondering around the room.

The three gave each other a brief glance, and soon they were searching the room on hands and knees checking every inch of the area. Finally about 30 minutes in Thomas gave a holler from where he was crotched under Ed's desk, "I think I found something!"

Sliding out from under the desk Thomas handed Ed a scrap of paper. "It has a weird design on it or something…"

"A sketch of a transmutation circle," Ed muttered as he gazed at the weathered paper.

'I have left you a gateway to this world…'

Rubbing his temple he formed a plan in his mind, one that he knew would change everything. Even if he succeeded he would never see this side of gate again, and if he failed… he would be dead.

"Thomas… Alfons… if you wish to help me save the kids come back here in exactly three hours. But realize that this is the last time you'll ever be in this world, so bring what you need or don't come at all." With that he marched out of the room ready to begin what would be a long process.

* * *

><p>"You're who?"<p>

Chris watched the man shift slightly before answer, "I'm Alphonse Elric. And you are?"

"_The_ Alphonse Elric," Chris said ignoring his question. "As in the Alphonse Elric who is related to, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. As in that Alphonse Elric?"

"Yes, that Alphonse Elric but who are you?"

Chris sat down, slumping against the door and began to mutter, "This can't be happening… this can't be happening…"

Now Al is actually a very patient person, he had to be after traveling with Ed for so many years, but he had heard Envy say 'your other uncle'. Now this girl was actually freaking out after learning his name, and so it was nearly killing him not knowing her name. So he tried again, "What is your name, miss?"

Lifting her head, Chris looked at him for a moment contemplating her next move. Then she answered quietly, "Christine, Christine Winifred Elric."

"Christine Elric," Alphonse repeated. Chris watched his eyes grow wide as he realized what she had said, and she began to twirl her hair nervously. Casting her eyes at the floor she waited for the 'yeah right, like you could be Ed's daughter'. It never came.

Instead Al kindly said, "Christine is a beautiful name. Did brother pick it out?"

She looked at him in shock, "Yes… he did."

"Well it's a very pretty name, it suits you well."

Chris felt her cheeks go scarlet in embarrassment. It was a sentence that she often heard from her father's colleges, but coming from him made it different. This was her father's brother, a man her father had never stopped missing. That made him special.

"Thank you," she whispered still embarrassed.

The room was quiet for a while, filled with an awkward silence that neither of them knew how to break. Finally Alphonse broke the silence, "You were calling out for a Tobi earlier, who is that?"

"Tobi is my younger brother," Chris said happy to break the silence. "And he is the sweetest little boy you will ever meet. He is quiet and thoughtful, a little shy, but he has a big heart. I hope he is safe…"

"I hope so too," murmured Al. Again the silence fell over the two, only this time Chris broke it.

"Do you have kids, Uncle Al," she asked deciding to try out the name.

Al looked at her before smiling, "Yes, one little boy named Edmund. He will be turning 7 in two months."

"No way, so will Tobi!"

Alphonse smiled softly at her outburst, while Chris just grinned happily.

"So tell me about brother. How has he been all these years?"

And with that Christine began to tell him all about Ed's last 16 years forgetting, if only for a moment, the situation she was in.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats it for this chapter. Next time Winry will be making her first appearance along with little Edmund. So I hope to get that chapter out in a month, and please review.<strong>


End file.
